


Быть попаданцем - дело наследственное

by kittymara



Series: Отважные попаданцы или туда-сюда в новогодние праздники [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наутро после нового года Митрич сдержал обещание и сообщил, что намерен выпороть правнука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть попаданцем - дело наследственное

Наутро после нового года Митрич сдержал обещание и сообщил, что намерен выпороть правнука. Сначала Саша громко кричал про двадцать первый век на дворе, гражданские права и свободы, угнетение свободной личности, категорически отказываясь спускать штаны и ложиться на топчан. Но когда мать пригрозила лишением карманных денег, сменил тактику и стал давить на жалость. Куда только гонор подевался, как будто подменили человека.  
— Дедушка, неужели тебе совсем не жалко меня? — хлюпая носом, гундосил Саша.  
— Напакостил — отвечай, — строго сказал Митрич. — Нельзя некрасиво шутить над старшими.  
— А что я сделал-то? Ну, пожалуйста, не надо. Я больше так не буду, — громко заскулил тот и стал тщательно тереть кулаком сухие глаза.  
— Конечно, не будешь, — согласился Митрич. — Вот как выпорю тебя, так сразу и поймешь, что нельзя подсовывать иностранную отраву беззащитным пожилым людям.  
— Это ты, что ли, беззащитный? — цинично хмыкнул Саша и продолжил ныть. — Дедушка, ну не надо! Ты же знаешь, что я сильно боюсь боли. Вот как истеку кровью и умру, тогда ты все поймешь, но будет поздно, — неожиданно он перешел к угрозам.  
Но эти весомые слова прозвучали впустую, потому что Митрич отвлекся. По телевизору шла праздничная музыкальная программа. Видная дородная баба в длинном платье пила как портовый грузчик, жаловалась на отсутствие приличных женихов и не понимала, куда же подевался ее принц. Митрич сплюнул от возмущения. Бабы вконец зажрались: подавай им всяких принцев и этих, как их там, эльфов. Мало того, забыли о скромности, лезут в телепередачи и позорятся на всю страну. Тут он вспомнил о своем похабном новогоднем приключении и смущенно закряхтел.  
— Санька, прекращай брыкаться! — крикнула Ульяна из кухни. — Ты же мужчина! Перетянут пару раз по заднице и все дела. От обычной порки еще никто не умирал. Тем более, что силы у дедушки давно уже не, что раньше. Вот еще пару лет назад он бы дал тебе прикурить.  
— Да уж, и, правда, надо было тебе девкой родиться, — почесывая бороду, пристыдил его Митрич. — Здоровый как племенной бык, головой потолок подпираешь и распустил тут нюни. Ой, зря родители не пустили тебя в армию. Вижу, совсем обабился на гражданке. Какого черта волосы отрастил, зачем серьга в ухе? Тьфу, стыдобища!  
Саша разозлился, покраснел и прекратил спорить. Молча расстегнул и спустил джинсы, а трусы не стал сдергивать, да и нечего там было снимать. Спереди маленький кусочек ткани, сзади, вообще, ничего - сплошное похабство. Улегся поперек топчана и изо всех сил сжал подушку. Митрич намотал фронтовой ремень на кулак, примерился и ударил пару раз с оттягом по оттопыренной голой заднице. Саша истошно взвизгнул, задергался и обмяк, потеряв сознание.  
— Ульяна, неси нашатырь! — зычно крикнул Митрич и пригорюнился.  
Ну что за жизнь? Помереть спокойно не дают. Наследники все до единого хлипкие, думают только о девках и модах и уши прокалывают. На кого оставлять хозяйство?

А Сашу закружил, завертел разноцветный снежный вихрь, в котором мелькали стройные женские ножки, волосатые мужские руки и колючие еловые ветви, украшенные сверкающими гирляндами. Вся эта вакханалия происходила под музыкальное сопровождение. Гигантский рот, с удобством расположившийся внизу, исполнял детскую песенку "В лесу родилась елочка". После каждого куплета толстые розовые губы складывались в трубочку, вытягивались вперед и раздавался лихой свист. Заковыристые музыкальные рулады трансформировались в огромные радужные пузыри и с жалобным звуком лопались. Потоком колкого морозного воздуха Сашу швыряло и крутило в разные стороны, и он постоянно сталкивался с местными обитателями. Те реагировали по-разному: ножки возмущенно вскрикивали и пинались, руки старались облапить и ущипнуть за задницу, а ветви больно кололись и ослепляли блеском гирлянд.  
— Простите, пожалуйста. Извините. Я не специально, — крепко прижимая к груди подушку, непрерывно повторял Саша.  
Неожиданно раздался оглушительный бой курантов, и как по мановению волшебной палочки все вокруг замерло. Лишь сиреневые стеклянные шарики медленно кружились вокруг своей оси и печально вызванивали: "Митрич, Митрич, где же ты, Митрич"?  
— Срубил он нашу елочку под самый корешок, — прогудел рот, втянул воздух в себя и засосал Сашу по пояс.  
— Ай, не надо! Спасите! — истошно закричал он и, пытаясь удержаться, изо всех сил вцепился ногтями в нижнюю губу прожорливого монстра. — Я не хочу умирать!  
С левой ноги сорвался тапочек и, негромко гудя, упал в бездонную пропасть. За ним полетела подушка, оставляя за собой след из гусиных перьев. В носу засвербило, Саша чихнул и пропустил момент, когда изо рта выскользнул длинный язык, усеянный огрызками соленых огурцов, с пошлым чмоканьем обвился вокруг его тела, облил рассолом и утянул в неведомые глубины, загадочно пахнущие борщом и нашатырем. Непроглядная тьма, хрипло матерящаяся голосом дедушки, накрыла его с головой и наконец-то наступила тишина.

Саша очнулся от боли и, застонав, кое-как поднял голову с подушки. Происходило нечто непонятное. Он лежал со спущенными джинсами на мягкой прохладной траве. Задница горела огнем от множества жалящих уколов.  
— Прекратите сейчас же! Я не давал согласия на медицинские процедуры! — возмутился Саша, перевернулся на спину и тут же зажмурился.  
Перед лицом, размахивая стрекозиными крылышками, мельтешило существо непонятного происхождения и громко материлось. Осмелившись снова открыть глаза, он предположил, что, скорее всего, ему снится кошмар. Длинную тонкую шейку крошечной полупрозрачной малютки украшали три головки и, кажется, он хорошо знал их.  
Полгода назад Саша расстался с Аней, поняв, что ему больше нравится Лена. Через месяц бросил ее и снова вернулся к Ане. Потом влюбился в Иру, но она сказала, что принципиально не встречается со всякими бессовестными кобелями. Тогда Саша окончательно разочаровался в женщинах и решил научиться играть на гитаре. И сейчас, похоже, наступил час расплаты: обиженные девушки оборотились трехголовым чудовищем, чтобы отомстить за нанесенные обиды.  
Правая головка с личиком Ани громко шипела и трясла волосатой ручкой со своей стороны тела, левая головка с личиком Лены сердито скалилась и сучила личной мохнатой ножкой.  
— Едрить твою мать! Ах ты, выблядок! — возмущалась центральная головка с личиком Иры и лязгала мелкими острыми зубками. — Мы еще не насытились. А ну, подставляй задницу, жалкий человечишка! Дай нам напиться твоей крррови!  
— Крррови! Хотим крррови! — плотоядно облизываясь, зажужжали остальные головки.  
Саша прикоснулся к липкой ягодице, нащупал следы многочисленных укусов и вскрикнул от боли. Кажется, ранки были вполне реальны. Происходящее все меньше и меньше походило на сон. Неужели сбылась заветная мечта его детства, и он стал попаданцем?  
— Разбежался, ага! Хрен вам, а не кровь из моей задницы. Она у меня редкой группы и бесплатно не отдается, — Саша кое-как натянул джинсы, вскочил и швырнул подушку. — Кыш отсюда, кровососы! Лучше бы занялись своей внешностью и сделали эпиляцию.  
Малютка ловко увернулась и злобно сверкнула шестью глазками. Заходящее солнце окрасило ее тельце в голубоватый цвет.  
— Мы приведем сестер и иссушим тебя до дна, ничтожный червяк, — вразнобой пригрозили головки, и малютка испарилась в воздухе, оставив после себя густой шлейф аромата.  
Саша недовольно поморщился. Вот не надо дарить одинаковую туалетную воду. Пожалуй, на будущее стоит задуматься о разнообразии, вдруг все брошенные девушки соберутся вместе и задушат его ударной волной цитрусовых с нотами мускуса и амбры.  
И тут он вспомнил, как в детском саду обещал жениться на воспитательнице Инне Николаевне, как в первом классе дергал за косички Дашу Померанцеву, как в пятом классе подкидывал хомяка в портфель Кате Солнцевой, как в девятом классе подкладывал кнопки на стул учительнице химии Жанне Петровне и понял, что дело плохо. А о скольких обманутых и обиженных женщинах он просто-напросто забыл. Без сомнения, трехголовых чудовищ прилетит очень много и отвертеться от кровопускания не получится. Пора уносить ноги, пока не поздно. Саша быстро застегнул джинсы, подобрал подушку, сунул под мышку тапок и рысцой побежал к ближайшему холму. Взобравшись на вершину, отдышался и огляделся по сторонам в поисках подходящего убежища.  
Вдали на севере виднелась горная гряда, окутанная гирляндой облаков. Чтобы добраться до нее, придется не один день идти по каменистой, высушенной земле. Значит, туда дороги нет. Саша повернулся в другую сторону. Плоская бесконечная равнина, покрытая колючей красноватой травой, тянулась далеко на запад, исчезая за горизонтом. Высоко в небе парили огромные птицы с острыми клювами, и неизвестно какие еще хищники могут встретиться по дороге. И тут пустой номер. Путь на юг преграждала широкая полноводная река. Без лодки на другой берег не переберешься. Коварное течение утащит на дно или побьет о камни. Саша обреченно покачал головой, приготовившись к самому худшему, развернулся на восток и увидел серебристые кроны деревьев. В неглубокой низине раскинулась роща, в которой вполне могла укрыться целая куча народу. Он облегченно выдохнул и начал спускаться по склону холма. Поскользнулся на мокрой траве один раз, другой и, недолго думая, остаток пути проехал верхом на подушке.

В роще стоял стойкий запах жевательной резинки "Дирол" со вкусом морозной мяты. Саша сорвал серебристый лист с ближайшей ветки, понюхал и осторожно откусил маленький кусочек. Прожевал и доел соленый огурец. У второго листа был вкус пирожков с грибами, а третий пролился в горло жгучим самогоном.  
— Нда, ничего себе глюки, — констатировал он и снова потянулся к ветке.  
— Эх, больно мне, больно, — притопывая толстыми переплетенными корнями, негромко прогудело дерево. — И где же ты, Митрич?  
Саша испуганно шарахнулся в сторону и нечаянно раздавил крупный сиреневый цветок.  
— Блядский род, едрить-колотить твою дивизию налево! — громко выругался тот, размазался по его пятке и опрокинул Сашу в густую влажную траву.  
— Где же ты, Митрич? — роняя хрустальные слезы, жалобно запричитали остальные цветы.  
— Да что же это? Дурдом какой-то, — возмутился Саша, поднялся, брезгливо стряхнул прилипчивые лепестки и вернулся на тропинку.  
Между тем флора не на шутку разбушевалась: деревья махали ветвями, роняли листья и гудели нестройным басом; кусты цеплялись за ноги, хрипло лаяли и рычали; цветы и трава раскачивались и пронзительно завывали; а камни пронзительно хохотали. Во всеобщем галдеже можно было разобрать только одну фразу, которая бесконечно повторялась на разные лады.  
— Митрич! Эй, где же ты, Митрич? Так пусто в сердце без тебя! — гулко разносилось со всех сторон.  
— Заткнитесь уже, придурочные! — потребовал Саша и оттолкнул нахальную ветку, стремящуюся пробраться в джинсы. — Сколько можно орать?  
— Весело, весело встретим новый год, — пообещал ближайший куст и выстрелил в воздух сверкающими сиреневыми сердечками.  
— Весело, весело! — нещадно фальшивя, подхватил хор голосов. — Митрич, приходи!  
И Саша наконец понял, что нет смысла бороться с бесноватой растительностью. Надо срочно покинуть опасную зону, пока не случилось что-нибудь похуже самодеятельного концерта. Он заткнул уши и, пиная перед собой истерзанную подушку, бодро потрусил по тропинке.  
Буквально через несколько минут вышел к ручью и понял, что немедленно должен выяснить, как сейчас выглядит. А потом можно будет вдоволь напиться. В книгах про попаданцев, которыми он зачитывался лет в двенадцать, с героями очень часто происходили внутренние или внешние изменения. Интересно, какой сюрприз ожидает его. Отмахнувшись от назойливого сердечка, лезшего в рот, Саша подбежал к ручью и бухнулся на колени. Сердце заполошно билось, щеки горели, стук крови в висках заглушал посторонние звуки. На прозрачной водной глади отразилось лицо. Он разочарованно скривился и наклонился вперед, разглядывая короткие русые волосы, серые глаза, нос уточкой, родинку на впалой щеке, узкие губы и острый подбородок. Золотых кудрей, эльфийских ушей и неземной красоты не наблюдалось. Неужели совсем ничего не изменилось? Саша вскочил и внимательно осмотрел тело. Вдруг в суматохе не заметил что-нибудь важное. Результат оказался нулевым: обычная смуглая кожа без чешуи или светящихся магических знаков; сиськи пятого размера не отросли; пальцев на руках и ногах не прибавилось; крыльев или хвоста тоже не наблюдалось. Может быть, у него появились исключительные магические способности? Он сжал кулак, сконцентрировался и попытался метнуть энергетический шар в сердечко. Ничего не произошло. А что насчет огненного дыхания? Самый обычный плевок метко сбил сердечко в воду. Оно тут же вынырнуло и обиженно заверещало.  
— Заткнись, — рассерженно сказал Саша и плюнул еще раз в надежде, что огненный скилл все-таки прокачается.  
Чуда не случилось, и он окончательно расстроился. В кои-то веки повезло заделаться попаданцем. И что же? Мало того, что остался самым обычным человеком, так еще нарвался на совершенно дурацкие неприятности: сначала трехголовое чудовище искусало задницу и решило выпить его кровь, теперь пристают всякие аномальные явления вроде говорящих деревьев и сердечек. Страшно подумать, что же случится дальше. И почему он такой невезучий?

Саша зачерпнул в ладони воду, по вкусу напоминавшую хлебный квас, и вволю напился. Потом умылся и решил вздремнуть. С неприятностями надо переспать. Встанешь свежий, отдохнувший и, может быть, приснится выход из дурацкой ситуации. Подложив под голову подушку, он устроился прямо возле ручья и сладко зевнул. Сердечко приглушило свечение, неслышно подкралось, аккуратно скользнуло по щеке и запуталось в волосах.  
— Вот ведь настырное, — пробормотал Саша, но не стал его сгонять.  
— Мррр, Митрррич, — пробурчало сердечко и через минуту тоненько захрапело.  
— Спать, — пробормотал Саша и мгновенно провалился в странный психоделический сон с элементами кошмаров.  
Ему снилось, что дедушка тоже стал попаданцем и оборотился злобным уродливым орком. Впрочем, неприглядные изменения во внешности не повлияли на его непомерный сексуальный аппетит. В деревне он, походя, охмурял соседок, в чужом мире — красивую эльфийку модельного вида с сиреневыми волосами. Да так удачно охмурял, что от ее громких стонов деревья раскачивались и гнулись к земле, а ручей выходил из берегов. Конечно, Саше стало до ужаса обидно, что дедушка до сих пор молоток, а он в свои девятнадцать до сих пор девственник.  
— А ты не тушуйся с девками, Санька. И все получится, — не отвлекаясь от основного занятия, рявкнул дедушка.  
— Ох, пусто в сердце без тебя, — томно простонала эльфийка и пристально, оценивающе взглянула на Сашу.  
Он смутился, покраснел и зачем-то прикрыл член руками.  
— Не тушуйся, говорю. Бери хер в свои руки и шуруй! — дедушка сердито сверкнул глазами, налитыми кровью, и продолжил каким-то новым урчащим голосом. — Бубубу, мяско. Ох, вкусный. Бубубу. Грома кушать-жрать.  
— Чего? — растерянно спросил Саша и проснулся от непонятного шума.  
Часть рощи будто смело ураганом. Вокруг лежали вырванные с корнем деревья и кусты. Сердечко пронзительно визжало, тревожно мигало и металось перед очередным чудовищем, стоявшим возле ручья в кокетливой позе. Оно было огромное как скала, на руках и ногах бугрились мускулы, а мощное бедро украшал боевой топор. Саша взглянул выше и вздрогнул.  
— Твою мать!  
— Не мать. Девица, — заявило чудовище и стукнуло себя в грудь. — Грома. Бубубу.  
Лицом чудовище очень походило на их управдома Зизюкина, если не обращать внимания на зеленую кожу, отливавшую золотом, женскую грудь размером с арбуз, упакованную в лифчик, тонкие косички, огромную пасть, полную острых клыков, и острые уши.  
— Охренеть! — Саша снова не сдержался, рассмотрев еще одни розовые заячьи уши на макушке и алый румянец на зеленых щеках.  
— Орчиха. Грома, — рассердилась она и отмахнулась от верещащего сердечка.  
— Угу, понял, понял, — Саша кивнул и начал потихоньку отползать назад.  
Надо было срочно спрятаться в кустах или нырнуть в ручей. Однако его намерения не остались незамеченными.  
— Куда? Еда убегать? — изумилась Грома, наклонилась, схватила его за ногу, поднесла к лицу и сообщила. — Мяско. Бубубу. Грома кушать.  
— О, нет, — морщась от зловонного дыхания, простонал Саша.  
Выспался на свою голову, придурок. Надо было бежать, куда глаза глядят.  
— Да. Бубубу, — не согласилась Грома, перекинула его через плечо и, ломая деревья, двинулась в неизвестном направлении.  
Сердечко в очередной отрегулировало яркость свечения и полетело следом, траурно мерцая. В воздух из затоптанных кустов взвился рой миниатюрных существ с прозрачными телами и печальными глазами. Грома проглатывала их пачками и выплевывала сиреневые крылышки. Они медленно кружились и оседали на траву.  
— Возвращайся, Митрич! Холодно зимой! — дружно попрощались обитатели рощи.  
Саша помахал им рукой и, чувствуя дурноту, закрыл глаза. Его мгновенно укачало и хотелось блевать, а ведь еще умирать придется. Да уж, паршивое начало года.

На закате Грома дошла до живописной долины и сделала привал рядом с каким-то военным лагерем, разбитым у озера. Оттуда доносились громкие крики, смех, конское ржание и звон оружия. Вокруг многочисленных костров метались сумрачные тени и пахло паленым мясом. А в центре стоял шатер, на верхушке которого сверкал драгоценный сиреневый камень.  
Грома вырвала с корнем небольшое дерево, срубила ветки, содрала кору, кое-как обтесала ствол, привязала Сашу к этому подобию шампура и куда-то ушла. Он с тоской смотрел в сторону лагеря, понимая, что звать на помощь бесполезно. Непременно придет очередной монстр и захочет оторвать от него кусок мяса для своего прокорма. Ко всему прочему его била дрожь, спину и задницу больно кололи сучки, и чесался нос.  
— Ты бы хоть помогло, что ли, — Саша обратился к сердечку.  
— Митрррич? — оно тут же взлетело с ветки и зависло перед его лицом.  
— Нос чешется, — пожаловался он.  
Сердечко прыгнуло на его плечо, по кошачьи переползло на шею, скользнуло по губам и пощекотало в носу. Саша пару раз громко чихнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Мррр, — ответило оно и устроилось в его ушной раковине.  
По телу медленно расползлось приятное тепло, только пятки остались ледяными. Но все равно он почувствовал себя намного лучше. А если удастся выпить пару литров горячего чаю, то и желать больше нечего. Разве что, не помешало бы спастись от неминуемой смерти.  
Саша вздохнул и вдруг понял, что стало очень тихо. Солнце медленно садилось, окрашивая воды озера в зеленовато-серебристый цвет. С другой стороны из-за деревьев поднималась желтая луна, и в ее лучах причудливо сверкал камень на верхушке шатра. По траве волнами стелился прозрачный сиреневый туман, оплетал стволы деревьев и вил гнезда на ветвях. Птицы тут же устраивались в них на ночлег. А маленькие зеленые человечки с густыми бородами, одетые только в полосатые колпаки и носки, вытягивали из тумана прозрачные веревки и раскачивались на них, напевая: "Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон! И со всех сторон развесёлый перезвон гонит сладкий сон. Ой, и где же ты, Митрич?"  
— Бубубу, — хриплое бормотание нарушило очарование вечера.  
Саша понял, что сейчас его будут поджаривать. Вот тогда и пятки согреются.  
— Арррж, — послышалось откуда-то сбоку.  
Саша повернул голову и понял, что не все так просто. Возможно, сначала выпьют его кровь. Кто же одержит победу в борьбе за его тело? Интрига становилась все более захватывающей.  
— Подлая орчиха! Воровка! Украла моего человечишку! — уперев ручки в бока, пронзительно крикнула трехголовая малютка.  
Грома бросила вязанку хвороста на землю и метнула в нее топор. Та ловко увернулась и злобно оскалилась.  
— Плохая Тротин-Тратин. Мое мяско. Бубубу.  
— Он мой. Я его первая увидела, — заявила Тротин-Тратин.  
— Врунья. Нет личная метка, — сердито пыхтя, сказала Грома.  
— Митрич, Митрич, ай-ай-ай! — наблюдая за их перепалкой, проскандировали человечки и захлопали в ладоши.  
— Ну да, не успела поставить. Но это не важно. Зато у него вся задница в моих укусах.  
— Ха-ха, — громовой хохот сотряс верхушки деревьев. — Грома не дурак. Бубубу. Мое мяско.  
— Ах, так. Пусть нас рассудит повелитель! — головка с личиком Лены, дразнясь, показала мохнатый язычок.  
— Пусть. Бубубу, — согласилась Грома.  
И они наконец-то обратили внимание на Сашу, который с огромным интересом следил за их ссорой. Тротин-Тратин перерезала острыми зубками путы, Грома снова закинула его на плечо и, громко топая, направилась в лагерь. 

В лагере царила тишина, лишь изредка перекрикивались караульные и всхрапывали кони. У потухающих костров вповалку спали воины. Временами блик пламени или лунный свет вырывали из темноты окровавленные клыки или рога, остекленевшие полуприкрытые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, мясистое заостренное ухо, костистую лапу или хвост. Зрелище было довольно жутковатое, и Сашу снова заколотило от страха. Да, не так он представлял себе попаданство в другой мир. Оказывается, мечты сбываются, как им вздумается. Сплошная анархия и опасности.  
Тем временем Грома притопала к шатру и хотела зайти внутрь, но стражники-орки, скрестив топоры, перекрыли вход.  
— Куда? — слаженно проворчали они.  
Хриплый рык разнесся по всему лагерю и затих в отдалении.  
— Мы пришли на королевский суд, болваны! — раздраженно ответила Тратин-Тротин.  
— Повелитель изволит отдыхать, — неодобрительно сказал приземистый орк, испещренный многочисленными цветистыми татуировками. — Ступайте прочь.  
— Ну ты, жертва орочьего выкидыша, — высокомерно заявила Тратин-Тротин. — Думаешь, покрутился при королевском дворе, научился худо-бедно говорить, так теперь можно дерзить чистокровной фее? Быстро позови советника Гралла, или наведу на тебя морок и заставлю совокупляться с лесным кабаном на глазах у всего войска. Посмотрим, что ты тогда заговоришь.  
— Бу!  
Орк испуганно выпучил глаза, переглянулся со своим товарищем и стукнул топором по бронзовому щиту, воткнутому у входа. Негромкий звон взрезал темноту ночи, скрутился в причудливую сиреневую спираль и медленно заплыл в шатер. Кони, пасующиеся рядом, встревоженно запрядали ушами, но тут же успокоились и снова принялись щипать траву.  
— И где же он? — Тратин-Тротин пару раз облетела вокруг Громы, больно ущипнула Сашу за задницу и присела на щит.  
Через некоторое время из шатра вышел гоблин в боевых доспехах. Легкий ночной ветерок трепал конский хвост на его выбритой макушке, перетянутый металлическим обручем, в руках сверкали два острых кинжала, а короткие кривые ноги были обернуты в металлические портянки. И внешне он ужасно походил на доцента Чагадаева, который подло завалил Сашу на последнем экзамене по высшей математике.  
— Кто посмел беспокоить повелителя в час томительной печали? — важно выпятив грудь, прокаркал гоблин.  
— Ну, допустим, я, — небрежно ответила Тратин-Тротин. — Гралл, хватит уже выступать, а? Тут все свои, понтов не оценят.  
— Ты что-то вконец оборзела, подруга, — сменив тон, покачал головой тот. — Сколько можно таскаться сюда по всяким пустяковым вопросам и отвлекать повелителя от государственных дел?  
— Ой, не смешите мои крылышки, — презрительно фыркнула головка с личиком Иры. — Всем известно, что у него за дела. Все тоскует по своему Митричу. Давно бы уже вышел замуж за Черного Властелина подземных пещер или стал любовником Ледяного Царя демонов. Так нет же, хранит верность бродячему орку-одиночке, который взял его силой в первый день нового года в священной роще, а потом скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Тьфу!  
— Ты бы прикусила языки, так ведь и голов можно лишиться, — подергивая кончиком огромного красного носа, сказал Гралл и угрожающе нахмурился.  
— Ой, напугал огра швейной иголкой, — расхохоталась Тратин-Тротин. — Ну отрубите мне головы, и на месте каждой сразу три вырастут. Тогда потребление крови повысится во много раз. В общем, казнь не в ваших интересах. К тому же, после всего, что у нас с тобой было... — она многозначительно замолчала.  
Гралл побурел от смущения, открыл пасть, полную мелких острых клыков, собираясь ответить... Именно в этот момент Саша оглушительно чихнул и произвел небольшой переполох. Сердечко с громким писком вывалилось из его уха. Грома с нервным бурчанием схватилась за левую грудь. Тратин-Тротин со страху сиганула в кусты. Стражники, издав боевой клич, вскинули топоры. У Гралла тревожно зашевелились огромные уши, унизанные медными колечками. И только кони, довольно пофыркивая, пили воду из бадьи и не обращали ни на кого внимания.  
— Человек? Как здесь оказался человек? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Гралл. — И почему я его не учуял?  
— Ха, — со стоном вытаскивая колючки из попки, пробормотала Тратин-Тротин. — Рядом с Громой никто не учует. Она же просто ходячая вонь, а не орчиха.  
— Плохая фея. Бубубу. Дура, — обиделась Грома.  
— Это же правда, — посмеиваясь, сказала Тратин-Тротин и запустила в нее колючкой.  
— Зачем правда? Кому надо правда? Жестоко. Бубубу. Обидно. Злая. Никто не любит. Бубубу.  
— Ты на что намекаешь? На себя посмотри, немытый обломок скалы. Это на тебя никто не позарится, — завелась Тратин-Тротин. — А я девица разборчивая, абы с кем предаваться любви не стану.  
— Молчать! — зычно приказал Гралл. — Потом будете выяснять отношения. А сейчас идите к повелителю, будем разбираться.  
— Наконец-то, вот любишь ты все усложнять, — Тратин-Тротин троекратно чмокнула его в нос и, энергично болтая ножками, залетела в шатер. 

Очутившись внутри, Грома с грохотом бухнулась на колени и повела мощным плечом, сбросив Сашу. С испуганным вскриком он приземлился на пушистый ковер и с любопытством огляделся вокруг. Обстановка поражала воображение роскошью, почти как в сериале "Бригада". В золотых светильниках горело призрачное сиреневое пламя, на алтарях курились благовония, на полу были расставлены вазы с сильно пахнущими цветами, на многочисленных креслах и лежанках горами валялись подушки и покрывала, в клетках, подвешенных к потолку бесновались странные существа с человеческими телами и птичьими головами, столы ломились от кулинарных изысков, и всюду грудами лежали сиреневые ткани и одежды, расшитые серебром и золотом.  
— Я скоро буду блевать от сиреневого цвета, — сглотнув голодную слюну, пробормотал Саша и с жадностью посмотрел на ближайший стол.  
Там на золотом блюде дымился запеченный поросенок с сиреневым цветком в пасти, и у него был такой аппетитный румяный бочок. Ох, как же хочется есть.  
— Кто ты? — раздался мелодичный голос, в котором явственно звучали скучающие нотки.  
Саша с трудом оторвал взгляд от еды, повернулся и увидел эльфийку из своего эротического сна. Она сидела, развалившись, на небольшом золотом троне, лениво отщипывала крупные виноградины от грозди и скармливала полосатому коту.  
— Сашка Солдатов, — ответил он, с любопытством рассматривая любовницу дедушки. В целом, она оказалась вполне симпатичная. Только какая-то печальная, слишком бледная и с дурацкими сиреневыми волосами. Вот нечего этим девчонкам делать. Лучше бы в солярий сходила и прикупила нормальных тряпок. — А ты кто?  
Присутствующие пораженно ахнули и даже пламя в светильниках испуганно побледнело.  
— Однако ты нахал, человек. Но я отвечу на твой вопрос. Перед тобой Амаорон - король эльфов.  
— О, так ты мужик, что ли? — вырвалось у Саши.  
Ничего себе сон, ничего так дедушка отжег. Что бы сказал по этому поводу Фрейд и ребята из спортивной секции? Все, в общий душ он теперь не ходок, а то мало ли что.  
— Может, казнить тебя, неучтивый смертный? — ласково спросил Амаорон.  
— Ой, я смотрю вы тут только обещаете, а конкретного дела не видно, — дерзко ответил Саша и заработал увесистый подзатыльник от Гралла.  
— Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь своей непомерной наглостью, — Амаорон задумчиво постучал длинным сиреневым ногтем по подлокотнику трона. — Скажи-ка, твою матушку или бабушку никогда не брал силой орк по прозвищу Митрич?  
— Чего? Вообще-то, Митричем зовут моего прадедушку. И никакой силой прабабушку он не брал. Она сама кого угодно могла уделать голыми руками, а его, вообще, гоняла вилами и охаживала лопатой по спине, когда сильно напивался, — возмутился Саша.  
— Митрррич, — согласно мигая, промурлыкало сердечко и уселось на указательный палец Амаорона.  
Кот выгнул спину и ревниво зашипел. Амаорон успокаивающе погладил его по узкой спине.  
— Повелитель, я как раз хотел вам сообщить. Вот, что было найдено сегодня в священной роще, — Гралл принес разорванную подушку, на которой лежал тапок.  
— Это принадлежит мне!  
Саша схватил подушку и на всякий случай сел на нее. Неожиданно раздался громкий писк. Из разорванной наволочки выкатились два ежа, облепленных перьями, и сердито заворчали.  
— Напоить молоком и отпустить на волю, — коротко распорядился Амаорон, обернулся к Саше и соблазняющее улыбнулся.  
В его глазах засияли сиреневые звезды, на мраморных щеках зацвели розы, язык с сиреневым отливом облизывал пухлые губы. Такое неожиданное проявление чувств выглядело очень странно, и сиреневого цвета опять было слишком много, поэтому Саша насторожился.  
— Вот, значит, как. Ах, Митрич, ну до чего шустер. Везде успел наследить, и уже стал прадедушкой. Между прочим, ты очень на него похож, Сашка Солдатов.  
И тут Тратин-Тротин подала голос.  
— Повелитель, я пришла к тебе за справедливостью! Умоляю, рассуди нас! — скорчив жалостливые лица, тоненько проскрежетала она. — Отдай человечишку мне! Я первая его нашла и покусала за задницу. И буквально на минутку отвлеклась, тут его и украла Грома.  
— Нет личная метка, — язвительно пробормотала та.  
— Есть метка, нет метки. Тебе все равно надо худеть: ты так разожралась, что не пролезаешь ни в одни двери.  
— Нет! Мой вкусный... Отдать мне... Бубубу. Грома кушать мяско, — возмутилась Грома и попыталась пришлепнуть ее огромной ладонью.  
Тротин-Тратин злобно взвизгнула, вцепилась коготками в плечо, выдрала кусок золотисто-зеленой кожи и швырнула на ковер. Гралл мгновенно среагировал: темной тенью скользнул вперед, схватил тускло мерцающий лоскут, быстро отскочил в сторону и с почтительным поклоном преподнес Амаорону. А Грома с бешеным ревом выхватила топор и погналась за Тротин-Тратин, опрокидывая светильники и переворачивая вазы с цветами и лежанки.  
Саша поправил под задницей истерзанную подушку, поудобнее устроился у ног Амаорона и с удовольствием смаковал горячее зрелище. Все-таки приятно видеть, как из-за тебя выясняет отношения слабый пол. Во сне и наяву все женщины одинаковы: они безумно хотят обаятельного и сексуального Сашу Солдатова. И подобное положение вещей очень радует. Но, к сожалению, веселье быстро пресекли.  
— Девочки, повелеваю не ссориться. Вы издаете настолько негармоничные звуки, что я душевно заболеваю и дурнею на глазах, — недовольно поморщившись, попросил Амаорон. — Решим спорный вопрос мирным путем, — он выдержал театральную паузу. — Я забираю Сашку Солдатова в личное пользование.  
— Что? Это почему это? — лязгнув зубками, мгновенно ощетинилась Тротин-Тратин.  
— Бубубу? — Грома поддержала ее недовольным ворчанием.  
— Потому что я испытываю жесточайший плотский голод, — весело улыбаясь, ответил он и придирчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало. — А если таких объяснений недостаточно, то еще я - король эльфов. Поэтому, вон отсюда, а то прикажу сварить вас в кипятке, отрубить головы или придумаю что-нибудь более ужасное. Например, прикажу выдать вас замуж.  
Под тяжестью столь веских аргументов они сникли, повесили головы и начали жаловаться.  
— Так нечестно, я первая его увидела, — уцепившись за розовое заячье ухо, скулила Тратин-Тротин. — Я очень хочу крови.  
— Мяско. Мяско. Бубубу, — в унисон подвывала Грома.  
— Стража! — крикнул Амаорон.  
Вбежали стражники и вытолкали их взашей. На выходе Грома стащила уцелевший букет из вазы и проглотила его целиком. Когда они покинули шатер, Гралл наглухо задернул полог, и жалобный скулеж мгновенно стих. Саша вздохнул с облегчением и снова напрягся. Опасность не миновала. Надо было немедленно прояснить один вопрос. 

— Что значит в личное пользование? — настороженно поинтересовался он.  
— С этой минуты ты назначен моим наложником, — не отводя глаз от зеркала, любезным тоном пояснил Амаорон и, приподняв идеальную левую бровь, поправил пятую ресницу, выбившуюся из густого частокола ресниц над правым глазом.  
— Хм, не помню, чтобы я давал согласие.  
— Так тебя же никто и не спрашивал.  
Они уставились друг на друга с растущим недоумением. У Амаорона нервно вздернулась правая бровь, потом левая и снова правая. И вдруг брови начали бешено выплясывать на лбу, сходились на переносице и норовили запрыгнуть на нос. Саша смотрел с открытым ртом на дикий мимический танец. Наконец, Амаорону удалось остановить их и вернуть на место.  
— Ты очень странный, Сашка Солдатов. Ну да, твой дедушка Митрич - свирепый орк и легендарный любовник, о котором слагают сказания и поют песни от гномьих гор до эльфийских морей. Однако в твоем случае это не имеет большого значения. Внешне ты выглядишь как человек и, беря тебя в наложники, я очень рискую репутацией. Эльфийская общественность меня однозначно осудит.  
— Почему? Что во мне такого ужасного? — поднимаясь с ковра, обиженно спросил Саша.  
— Да не в тебе дело. Просто люди в нашем мире ценятся ниже букашек и обычно идут на корм ограм и оркам.  
— Что?! Как можно так поступать? Это же злодейство.  
— Ну, а что такого? От людей все равно никакой пользы, — Амаорон сорвал сиреневый цветок с тиары, откусил блестящий лепесток, задумчиво пожевал и выплюнул. — В моем королевстве все при деле. Например, гномы - искусные мастера и дают монеты в рост. Из гоблинов получаются самые лучшие слуги. Тролли становятся идеальными домашними питомцами после приручения. Волшебное пение фей помогает собирать богатые урожаи и невероятно увеличивает поголовье домашнего скота и птицы. Огры - прирожденные воины: показывают чудеса храбрости на поле боя. Орки - прекрасные телохранители и сказочные любовники: творят волшебство на ложе любви, а из их шкур шьют огнеупорные одеяния и непромокаемые походные постели, — он любовно погладил лоскут золотисто-зеленой кожи, лежавший на коленях, и продолжил. — Эльфы - самые красивые существа на свете. А люди за что ни возьмутся - ничего не получается, всю дорогу выходит как-то коряво. Характером вредные, красотой не блещут и как любовники - сплошное недоразумение. Тебе, кстати, очень повезло родиться полукровкой. Рано или поздно кровь Митрича обязательно возьмет верх над человеческой. Зато плодятся люди в огромных количествах и, наверное, давно заполонили бы все земли от края до края, но, к счастью, нашим воинам очень нравится их нежное мясо, а феи с удовольствием пьют...  
— Какой кошмар! Это же какая-то буржуйская дискриминация! Жестокая тирания! Геноцид! И как там... А! Людоедство! — перебив его, выпалил Саша.  
До нынешнего момента он был убежденным сторонником капитализма и постоянно спорил с дедушкой, пытаясь убедить его, что коммунизм, как модель общественного устройства, давно изжил себя. Но этот гадкий эльф-угнетатель говорил настолько ужасные вещи, что хотелось немедленно провести пару-тройку митингов, устроить революцию или, на крайний случай, создать профсоюз, чтобы защищать права угнетаемых людей.  
— Нет на вас моего дедушки! Он бы не потерпел преступного истребления человеческих масс! — возбужденно жестикулируя, Саша ходил туда-сюда перед троном.  
И тут Амаорон, откровенно скучавший во время его пламенной речи, наконец-то, оживился.  
— Ты абсолютно прав, Сашка Солдатов, твоего дедушки слишком давно нет на мне и во мне. Знал бы ты, как я истосковался! В общем, ты должен немедленно заменить его и погасить жар моего тела!  
— Чего? Неужели тебе до сих пор непонятно, что я не по мальчикам, и тем более не по эльфам, — Саша оторопело попятился назад и наткнулся спиной на что-то острое.  
— Ссстоять, — негромко прошипел Гралл и, пригрозив кинжалом, подтолкнул его вперед. — Падай ниц, ничтожный смертный, и смиренно вымаливай прощение у повелителя.  
— Никогда! — Саша смерил его презрительным взглядом и, задрав нос, строптиво ответил. — Солдатовых на колени не поставишь!  
— Может быть, позовем девочек, чтобы добавить томности вечеру? — срывая еще один цветок, задумчиво спросил Амаорон.  
— Не надо девочек, — содрогнулся Саша и упал на колени, презирая себя за то, что так быстро сломался.  
Какой же он слабак. Но снова встречаться с Громой и Тратин-Тротин совершенно не хотелось. К тому же, все равно никто не узнает о его позоре.  
— Тебя не поймешь, — осуждающе сказал Амаорон, задрал подол своего одеяния и широко раздвинул колени. — Ладно, давай займемся делом. Как тебе мое королевское тело?  
Саша мельком увидел длинные ноги, круглые коленки, аккуратный член с двумя головками насыщенного сиреневого цвета, пять гладких яичек, анус-звездочку и в смятении отвел взгляд.  
— Что я там не видел, — ошалев от небывалого порнографического зрелища, пробормотал он.  
Да уж, обычным ртом не обработаешь такие фантастические причиндалы. Почему-то ему никогда не приходило в голову, что эльфы и в сексуальном плане устроены по-другому. Впрочем, это вполне логично. Они все-таки не люди.  
— А почему тогда смущаешься? — удивился Амаорон.  
— Повелитель, я чую, что он невинен как майский цветок, — громко каркнул Гралл и масляно ухмыльнулся.  
— Заткнись, придурок, — Саша закрыл пылающее лицо ладонями.  
Ой, какой стыд. Сейчас этот озабоченный эльф точно отдаст его на съедение своим подданным. Никому не нужны девственники-перестарки. Давно надо было трахнуть какую-нибудь девчонку, и дело с концом. И сейчас не опасался бы за свою жизнь.  
Однако Амаорон невероятно умилился.  
— О, Керенис *****! — вскочив с трона, восторженно воскликнул он. — За что же ты так меня любишь? Наверное, я твой незаконнорожденный сын, да? Интересно, от кого ты меня нагулял? От Аэллит ****** или от Галадри *******? Надо же какой роскошный подарок! Никем не тронутый потомок моего любимого Митрича. Именно я сорву благоухающий цветок его чистой невинности. Благодарю, благодарю, мой Лорд! Я непременно возложу на твой алтарь щедрые жертвы! Чего ты хочешь? Оленей, медведей, золота или запеченного кабанчика?  
— Блядь, хватит уже соблазнять едой! Дайте пожрать, сволочи! — косясь на вожделенного поросенка, взбесился Саша. — И пожертвуй своему богу золото, нечего мясом разбрасываться.  
— Ты голоден? — удивленно спросил Амаорон.  
— Да не то слово, я бы сейчас десяток поросят умолол.  
— Надо же какой здоровый аппетит. В Митрича пошел, — восхитился тот, схватил Сашу за руку и поднял с колен. — Идем пировать, потом, как следует, отмоем тебя и предадимся любви.  
— Ну, наконец-то, сказал что-то дельное, — буркнул Саша и позволил отвести себя к столу.

Амаорон громко щелкнул пальцами, и немедленно явились гоблины в белых фартуках и чепцах.  
— Оформить пир по высшему разряду, как для особ королевской крови. И приготовьте ванну с лепестками чайных роз.  
Гоблины поклонились и принялись за дело. Во мгновение ока стол опустел.  
— Оставьте хотя бы поросенка, — с горечью попросил Саша.  
— Не переживай , Сашка Солдатов. Он был несвежий, — гладя кота за ушами, утешил Амаорон. — Сейчас накормим тебя до отвала.  
Гоблины резво постелили ажурную скатерть, сервировали стол, разложив всюду ножи, кинжалы и серебряные чаши с водой, и начали заносить угощение. Чего там только не было. Глаза разбегались от сказочного обилия блюд. На подносах лежали три запеченных поросенка, фазаньи крылышки и ножки, груды рябчиков и тетеревов, два гигантских осетра и жареная ягодица дракона. В глубоких хрустальных чашах томились грибные соусы и разноцветная овощная икра. На плоских блюдах в художественном беспорядке были разложены спелые яблоки, груши, виноград и фиолетовые мохнатые фрукты с маленькими рожками. По краям стола стояли кувшины, наполненные амброзией, горным медом, жидким огнем и вином. В центре торжественно поместили гигантскую буханку ржаного хлеба. Она мгновенно обросла сучками, с которых свисали гирлянды баранок. Посовещавшись, гоблины срезали с нее корочку и водрузили в углубление огромное яйцо, покрытое серебристой чешуей.  
— Приятного аппетита, повелитель и его дорогой гость, — нестройно гаркнули они и, низко кланяясь, удалились.  
Сердечко немедленно прыгнуло на край ближайшего кувшина и булькнуло внутрь.  
— Обязательно попробуй яйцо соплехвостого дракона, — предложил Амаорон. — Очень редкий и дорогой деликатес. Рекомендуется употреблять в сыром виде. Самая вкусная часть правый глазок птенца и кончик языка.  
— Спасибо, но мне бы чего-нибудь попроще. У меня слабый желудок, — вздрогнув, ответил Саша. — И, вообще, отпустите птенца на волю. Он еще жизни не видел, а вы уже хотите съесть бедняжку живьем.  
Яйцо завозилось и подпрыгнуло. Чешуя встопорщилась, пошла волнами, с громким треском лопнула и осыпалась. На голубоватой скорлупе зазмеились многочисленные трещины. Изнутри яйцо сотрясли мощные удары, один из которых увенчался успехом. В образовавшемся проеме появился зеленый глаз с длинными загнутыми ресницами, сонно поморгал и исчез. Кот выпучил глаза, истошно завизжал и нырнул под стол.  
— Что это? — оторопело спросил Саша.  
— Можно подумать, ты никогда не видел, как вылупляются птенцы, — Амаорон нацедил амброзии и поставил перед ним кубок. — Пригуби божественный напиток, Сашка Солдатов. Нас ждет долгая ночь любви, и он придаст тебе нужных сил.  
— Виагра, что ли? — Саша с подозрением понюхал содержимое кубка.  
— Намного лучше, — лаконично ответил Амаорон.  
Тем временем дракончик пробивал себе в дорогу в жизнь, расширяя проем носом и когтями. Яйцо не выдержало давления и развалилось на две половинки. Новорожденный птенец расправил крылышки и гребень, испустил серебристые газы из-под хвоста и спрыгнул с буханки на стол. Походя, сожрал фазаньи крылышки с ближайшего блюда и, неуклюже ковыляя на кривых лапках, подошел к Саше.  
— Что ему надо? — с легким испугом глядя на дракончика, отпрянул тот.  
— Это девочка, — надкусывая яблоко, поправил Амаорон. — Она сирота, и раз ты спас ей жизнь, то автоматически стал крестным отцом. Теперь твоя обязанность наречь ее.  
— А, может, кто-нибудь другой пойдет в крестные? — Саша совершенно не хотел брать на себя ответственность за новорожденное существо, которое уже сейчас было крупнее взрослого кота.  
— Не получится, она уже выбрала тебя сердцем. А драконье сердце крепче камня, горячей огня и сильнее водного потока.  
Дракончик ластился, лизал руки и приглушенно мурлыкал. И Саша сдался.  
— Блин, у меня, вообще-то, плохо с фантазий. Ну... Назову ее Поппен-Зигель.  
Поппен-Зигель согласно фыркнула и плюнула. Серебристое пламя обуглило тушку поросенка и полностью сожгло несколько блюд с фруктами. Сердечко выбралось из кувшина, осмотрело картину разрушений и пьяно икнуло. Тут же появились два гоблина и, недовольно бурча, убрали головешки.  
— Эй, малявка, прекращай баловаться, — строго сказал Саша. — Нечего тут пожары устраивать.  
Поппен-Зигель покосилась на него, громко зевнула, свернулась калачиком и мгновенно задремала. А сердечко тихонько подкатилось, заползло на ее хвост, перебралось на спину и с удобством устроилось на маленьком гребне.  
— Так, ну раз все дети спят, то пора и пожрать, — Саша стремительно обглодал фазанью ножку и закусил грушей.  
Желтоватый сок потек по подбородку.  
— Ой, ну весь в Митрича. Такой же неряха, — проворкал Амаорон и хватил его за член.  
— Ты охуел, извращенец?! — Саша подавился, закашлялся, схватил кубок с амброзией и выпил залпом.  
— Да-да-да, гневайся, мой драгоценный, — страстно, с придыханием прошептал тот и придвинул к нему поднос с поросенком.  
Решив не обращать на него внимания, Саша схватил нож, отрезал приличный кусок с бока и набил рот нежным мясом. Черт с ним, пусть пока лапает. Надо как следует поесть, а потом можно и сопротивляться, и по шее настучать.  
Амаорон ловко расстегнул джинсы, прохладные пальцы ласково погладили живот и скользнули в трусы. И Саша снова не выдержал: пихнул его локтем и потянулся за новой порцией.  
— Кушай, Сашка Солдатов. Я просто подержусь за твое орудие любви.  
Ладонь обернула напряженный член в шелковистый кокон и замерла.  
— А без этого никак?  
— Никак, я слишком истосковался, — ответил Амаорон и по-хозяйски закинул руку на его плечо.  
Как же трудно питаться в экстремальных условиях. Саша вздохнул и принялся за рябчиков.

В самый разгар пиршества в очередной раз появились гоблины и с некоторым усилием втолкнули пузатую ванну. Она семенила на изогнутых ножках, обутых в сандалии с крылышками, возмущенно скрежетала и яростно сопротивлялась. Вода с лепестками роз обильно проливалась на ковер.  
— Что это за безобразие? — изумился Амаорон.  
Ванна встала в обиженную позу и громко забулькала что-то нецензурное. Крошечные феи в прозрачных сиреневых туниках, сидевшие на ее краях, покраснели и заткнули остроконечные ушки.  
— Это бунт, что ли? — высокомерно поинтересовался Амаорон. — Ты отказываешься мне служить?  
Ванна забурлила, исторгла из себя ворох мокрых бутонов и боднула ближайшего гоблина. Тот взвыл и шлепнул ее по гладкой стенке. Феи заплакали. Уродцы в клетках начали бесноваться и биться о прутья. В общем, поднялся просто небывалый шум, и Саша подумал, что происходящее сильно напоминает студенческую попойку после сдачи сессии.  
— Всем молчать, — негромко сказал Амаорон и обвел крикунов грозным взором.  
В наступившей тишине лишь ванна упорно продолжала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. На пострадавшей стенке темнел отпечаток гоблинской лапы.  
— Что ты о себе возомнила, ничтожная посудина? Значит, не желаешь обслуживать человека? Даже если это мой дорогой гость и будущий наложник? А как насчет того, чтобы поработать войсковой лоханью? Я быстро устрою тебе понижение в должности. Там тебя так отымеют, так замылят, что ты больше никуда не сгодишься и закончишь свои дни в хижине какого-нибудь дровосека.  
Ножки у ванны подломились, и она понуро улеглась на ковер.  
— То-то же. Слушай, повинуйся и не смей возникать. Значит, отрегулируй воду до приятной теплоты и не вздумай обжечь моего наложника, — удовлетворенно сказал Амаорон. — И добавьте еще цветов.  
Гоблины развязали небольшой шелковый мешок и вытряхнули гору лепестков в воду. Ванна громко чихнула, подняв небольшое цветочное облачко. Высокий медный светильник промаршировал мимо стола и застыл в ее изголовье.  
— Сашка Солдатов, не желаешь освежиться с дороги? — придвинувшись очень близко, ласково спросил Амаорон.  
— Не желаю, — вгрызаясь в очередную фазанью ножку, помотал головой тот.  
— Омыть усталые члены душистой водой, — продолжал уговаривать Амаорон.  
— Я же сказал, что не желаю, — рявкнул Саша.  
— Может, позвать девочек?  
— Ладно, ладно, желаю, — мгновенно сдался Саша и демонстративно вытер жирные пальцы о скатерть.  
Ну что за жизнь? Дома нет никакого покою: сплошные родительские нотации и дедушкино ворчание. А здесь еще хуже. Невозможно нормально поесть из-за приставаний и угроз всяких сексуальных маньяков эльфийского происхождения.  
Саша выбрался из-за стола, стянул джинсы, стыдливо прикрыл возбужденный член рукой и полез в ванну.  
— Э, нет, — остановил его Амаорон. — Тряпочку тоже снимай. Врата и орудие любви надо будет омыть особо.  
— Чего? — Саша залел.  
— А еще умастить душистыми благовониями, так что никаких тряпочек.  
— Я не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Я стесняюсь! — Саше хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Причем в самом натуральном смысле.  
— Тебе совершенно нечего смущаться, — с апломбом произнес Амаорон. — Наоборот, тебе надо гордиться и благодарить Митрича. Для человека ты оснащен просто отлично.  
— Хватит уже про Митрича, — вспылил Саша.  
— Ревнуешь? — обрадовался Амаорон и захлопал в ладоши. — Не беспокойся, Сашка Солдатов. Митрич тебе не соперник, потому что с женатыми я не предаюсь любви.  
— Ревную? Вот еще. Да мне все равно.  
Саша зажмурился, быстро стащил трусы и прыгнул в воду. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны. Амаорон оглядел мокрое одеяние, философски пожал плечами и тоже начал раздеваться. Только в отличие от Саши делал это изящно и неторопливо, как будто устраивал персональный стриптиз.  
Сначала он выпутал из волос тиару и отдал ее Граллу. Обнажил одно плечо и оставил ногу в сторону. Феи разразились восхищенными возгласами, а светильник загорелся ярче. Снял многочисленные кольца и браслеты, медленно опуская каждое в шкатулку. Затем он позволил одеянию сползти со второго плеча и продемонстрировал крупную сиреневую родинку. Вытащил из волос цветы, жемчужины и ветки. Пригладил брови. Повел бедром, и одеяние медленно и торжественно скользнуло вниз. Снова увидев эльфийский член в непосредственной близости от своего лица, Саша потерялся во времени и в пространстве. Руки предательски соскользнули с бортиков, и он погрузился в воду с головой. Отплевываясь лепестками, вынырнул и уставился на узкую холеную стопу с сиреневыми ногтями. В следующее мгновение она опустилась в ванну, раздался тихий плеск, и Амаорон уселся напротив Саши.  
— Ну и зачем ты приперся? — маскируя грубостью смущение, спросил тот.  
Амаорон лукаво взглянул, наклонился вперед, изогнувшись каким-то невероятным образом, и нырнул между его ног. По воде зазмеились сиреневые пряди волос.  
— Эй, это что еще такое? — возмутился Саша и, закусив губу, замолчал.  
Амаорон цепко ухватил его за бедра, лизнул член, и затем язык словно лента спеленал его в кокон.  
— Обалдеть, — ошеломленно выдохнул Саша.  
От светильника начало исходить радужное свечение, феи запели какую-то романтичную балладу, в припеве которой звучало: "Солнышко наше - Сашка Солдатов. Он разогнал печаль короля", а Гралл аккомпанировал им на шестиструнной бандуре. Сердечко неожиданно проснулось и решило нырнуть в ванну, но Саша погрозил пальцем, и оно, недовольно ворча, пристроилось в его волосах.  
— Вырубите свою дурацкую светомузыку и отвернитесь! — потребовал он. — Вы нас отвлекаете.  
Гралл перекинул бандуру за спину, схватил протестующих фей в охапку и удалился. Светильник тактично отступил подальше и перешел в режим ночника.  
Между тем язык Амаорона виртуозно скользил и порхал по члену, поглаживал яйца и периодически пытался проскользнуть в анус. Саша намотал намокшие волосы на кулак и приподнял его голову.  
— Не смей трогать мою задницу, — коротко приказал он и снова отдался во власть умелого рта.  
Дальнейшее запомнилось смутно. Рот словно бесшумный вакуумный пылесос засасывал член глубоко в горло и выпускал обратно. И за дело принимался язык. Казалось, он одновременно стимулировал каждый миллиметр члена, уделяя особое внимание головке. Нежные поглаживания сменялись легкими покусываниями зубов. Тонкие длинные пальцы мяли и скручивали мошонку, щекотали яйца и загадочным образом умудрялись тискать задницу. В порыве чувств Саша пару раз стукнулся головой о бортик ванны, и кто-то немедленно подложил подушечку. Волосы Амаорона гладили по спине и массировали плечи. Саша стонал сквозь зубы и отмахивался от волос, лезших в рот. В ушах стоял хрустальный звон. Определенно, рука не выдерживала никакого сравнения со ртом. Даже рука друга Тимоши.  
— Не смей думать о посторонних руках! — Амаорон вынырнул и гневно уставился на Сашу. Капельки воды сверкали на его лице и теле словно крошечные бриллианты. — Ты принадлежишь мне!  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Как скажешь. Продолжай сосать, — простонал тот.  
Амаорон сердито усмехнулся и, упершись коленом в пах, сильно сжал яйца. Саша вскрикнул от наслаждения, смешанного с болью, излился в его рот и обмяк. Стенки ванны стыдливо заалели. Амаорон приник к его груди, положил голову на плечо и страстно поцеловал.  
— Фу, — Саша скривился, почувствовав на губах вкус спермы.  
— Ничего не фу, ты очень вкусный и питательный, — облизнулся тот.  
— Что-то я устал, — Саша широко зевнул. Оказывается, эльфийский минет - это очень утомительно.  
— Отдохни немного, Сашка Солдатов. Теперь, когда я распробовал твой вкус, нас ждет очень долгая ночь любви, — прошептал Амаорон, надавил на его плечи и погрузил с головой в воду...

На лицо лилась холодная вода и затекала в уши и нос. Саша закашлялся, раздраженно отмахнулся и открыл глаза. В комнате резко пахло нашатырем. Мама бегала из угла в угол, заламывала руки и рыдала. А дедушка стоял над ним с чайником в руках и громко ругался.  
— Да едрить твою мандаринскую дивизию на Халхин-Голе ********! Мужиков в роду не осталось! Одни недоделанные хипстеры!  
— Где я? — хрипло спросил Саша и вытер мокрое лицо.  
— Сыночек! — мама бросилась к нему и крепко обняла. — Живой! Дома ты, дома!  
— Раскудахталась как курица. Да что ему сделается от пары ударов? — презрительно фыркнул дедушка и отошел от топчана.  
Саша задумался, вспоминая недавние события. Что же все-таки произошло? Неужели ему действительно удалось побывать в другой реальности? Или это бред воспаленного сознания в совокупности с выпоротой задницей? И Амаорона и всех остальных на самом деле не существует.  
Дедушка поставил чайник на стол, уселся за стол и достал кисет с махоркой.  
— Дедушка, ты вздумал курить? Тебе же нельзя. Врач категорически запретил! — возмутилась мама.  
— Цыц, женщина! Тебя с врачом никто не спрашивал. Развелось тут умников. Займись лучше сынком.  
— И займусь! Ребенок чуть не погиб из-за твоих варварских методов воспитания! — с вызовом ответила она и наконец-то оторвалась от Саши.  
Дедушка скептически хмыкнул и насыпал на кусок газеты щепоть махорки. Разровнял кучку указательным пальцем, ловко свернул самокрутку и заклеил ее языком. А тем временем мама сосредоточенно рылась в шкафу, отбрасывая на стул рубашки и майки.  
— Где же спички? — он с недоумением прохлопал карманы. — Ульяна, ты, случаем, не видела мои спички?  
— Господи, дедушка! Посмотри в пиджаке, — не поворачиваясь, раздраженно воскликнула она.  
— Точно! Совсем запамятовал! — дедушка шлепнул себя по лбу и потянулся к пиджаку, висевшему на спинке стула. Многочисленные ордена и медали глухо звякнули. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана коробок и снова заметался в поисках. — Ульяна, а куда подевалась моя папироса?  
— Дедушка! — она укоризненно покачала головой. — За ухом.  
— Точно! Это все вы виноваты. Сбили меня с толку.  
Дедушка чиркнул спичкой, прикурил и с удовольствием затянулся. По комнате поплыл едкий сизый дым. Мама закашлялась и демонстративно замахала газетой перед лицом.  
— И сколько можно нас травить?  
— Не притесняйте пожилого человека, — с вызовом ответил он и задымил еще сильнее.  
Саша усмехнулся. Вот всегда они так. Переругиваются, а на самом деле очень близки. Ближе не бывает.  
— Сань, надень-ка, а то простудишься.  
Мама указала на рубашку и шерстяной свитер и начала вытирать полотенцем его влажные волосы. Саша покорно терпел ее заботу и мучительно раздумывал о случившемся. Так стал он геем или нет? Эх, здесь ни у кого не найдется эльфийского языка, и такой фантастический минет ему больше не светит. За такой рот можно простить даже член с двумя головками и гроздь яиц. Жаль, если это была галлюцинация. Кстати, он так и остался девственником. Поспешил дедушка со своими водными процедурами. Еще полчаса, и он бы вернулся домой мужчиной.  
— А теперь мы попьем горячего чаю с малиновым вареньем, — ворковала над ухом мама. — Нам не нужно воспаление легких.  
— Налей ему перцовки, — встрял дедушка. — Это самое лучшее согревающее для мужчины.  
— Нечего спаивать ребенка, — возразила мама и потянула Сашу за руку. — Пошли за стол.  
— Тьфу, я и забыл, что Санька у нас еще сосунок. Спасибо, что не эмо. Хотя, кто его знает, — ехидно протянул дедушка и затянулся папиросой.  
Саша вспыхнул от возмущения, но решил проигнорировать обидное замечание. Спустил ноги с топчана и зашарил по полу в поисках обуви. Почему-то нашелся только один тапочек, второй загадочным образом исчез. Пока Саша недоумевал по поводу пропажи, мама достала теплые носки.  
— Хватит телиться, надевай. Потом найдешь свой тапок.  
Натягивая носки, Саша заметил перышко и оглянулся назад. Наволочка на подушке была разорвана по шву, и прореха неярко светилась сиреневым цветом. Он с силой потер глаза и снова взглянул. Ничего не изменилось. Саша протянул ладонь и осторожно прикоснулся к подушке.  
— Сашшшка. Сашшшка Солдатов, — тихонько муркнув сердечко, прыгнуло в его ладонь.  
— Как ты здесь очутилось? — шепотом спросил он.  
— Сашшшка Солдатов, одиноко в сердце без тебя, — сердечко забралось в рукав, теплым клубком прокатилось вверх по руке и притаилось в кармане рубашки.  
Все-таки не померещилось. Саша облегченно вздохнул и завязал рукава свитера на шее. А если все это было на самом деле, то ничто не помешает ему вернуться обратно. Надо бы проследить за поведением одного слишком развратного эльфа и пора уже стать мужчиной. Сколько можно в девственниках ходить.  
— Санька, и чем ты там занимаешься? Иди пить чай! — громко крикнула мама.  
— Иду, — весело ответил он. — Мамуль, хочу меду.  
— Ладно, сейчас достану.  
Сердечко суетливо копошилось в кармане, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Не дрыгайся и не светись, а то заметят. Нам не нужны неприятности, — Саша погладил его пальцем и пошел отогревать свое одинокое сердце горячим чаем.

Примечания:  
 ***** Керенис (Рогатый Лорд) - бог животного мира, Король Леса.  
 ****** Аэллит – богиня, дух Воздуха.  
 ******* Галадри – богиня растительного мира, Властительница Дерев.  
 ******** Бои на Халхин-Голе — вооружённый конфликт, необъявленная локальная война, продолжавшаяся с весны по осень 1939 года у реки Халхин-Гол на территории Монголии недалеко от границы с Маньчжоу-го между СССР, МНР с одной стороны и Японской империей и Маньчжоу-го с другой. [Подробно здесь](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C1%EE%E8_%ED%E0_%D5%E0%EB%F5%E8%ED-%C3%EE%EB%E5)


End file.
